Ninja Warrior 48
this is now the 48th tournament already and it hasnt been a year! now 100 more will attempt the brutal course and the course is tough this time and there are lots of new obstacles Stage 1 70 seconds 1 septuple steps 2 extremer log grip drops 3 tropical blunderland palm tree a fish a sandcastle and a wave that constantly bashes you 4 jeep run promotional obstacle in Ninja Warrior history since Fallout 5 shapeshift turn circle a square and a triangle followed by more of them 6 banana split 7 gappy warped wall 8 cross spin 9 fallout in Stage 3 10 giant ring rope ladder Competitors 1 Masaki Inoue 2. extremer log grip 2 Fred Thorne 3. tropical blunderland 3 Masashi Hioki 3. tropical blunderland 4 Yuta Adachi 2. extremer log grip 5 Hitoshi Ishii 1. septuple steps 6 Dajiro Hara 2. extremer log grip 7 Tsuneo Kitamoto 2. extremer log grip 8 Yuuta Kajiwara Kong CLEAR 14.0 seconds left 9 Hisashi Suzuki 2. extremer log grip 10 Yujiro Tanya 2. extremer log grip 11 Motoshi Kitaya 2. extremer log grip 12 Shigenori Ueki 3. tropical blunderland 13 Kota Honma 2. extremer log grip 14 Wakky 2. extremer log grip 15 Yosuke Kayaga 2. extremer log grip 16 Ryouma Kato 2. extremer log grip 17 Yuji Ihara 2. extremer log grip 18 Tomoki Kuroda 2. extremer log grip 19 Hideo Kirii 2. extremer log grip 20 Yasutada Noguchi 1. septuple steps 21 Saori Nishihata 2. extremer log grip 22 Red Yoshida 2. extremer log grip 23 Tsuyoshi Aoki 1. septuple steps 24 Hisashi Kashima 1. septuple steps 25 Mika Watanabe 3. tropical blunderland 26 Masakazu Yokoyama 10. giant ring 27 Osamu Hososhima 2. extremer log grip 28 Sho Okamoto 2. extremer log grip 29 Tomoya Yasuda 2. extremer log grip 30 Hideki Hamamoto 2. extremer log grip 31 Takeo Seto 2. extremer log grip 32 Shinichi Ebine 2. extremer log grip 33 Tai Takizawa 2. extremer log grip 34 Teruhide Takahashi 3. tropical blunderland 35 Jun Sato 4. jeep run 36 Ramon Williams 3. tropical blunderland 37 Mamoru Wada 4. jeep run 38 Fumiya Hasegawa 4. jeep run 39 Yasuhiko Saito 2. extremer log grip 40 Yoshihiro Kamiyama 1. septuple steps 41 Miko Abe 5. shapeshift turn 42 Maiko Sato CLEAR 28.4 seconds left 43 Masashi Sato 5. shapeshift turn 44 Hironori Kuboki 8. cross spin 45 Minami Ono 6. banana split 46 Seiki Takasu 2. extremer log grip 47 Tiana Webberley 5. shapeshift turn 48 Brian Arnold CLEAR 43.0 seconds left 49 Maggi Thorne CLEAR 42.0 seconds left 50 Hiroshige Yamamoto 6. banana split 51 Keishi Mizukawa 6. banana split 52 Satoma Okada 6. banana split 53 Satoshi Obata 2. extremer log grip 54 Katsumi Yamada 1. septuple steps 55 Beth Lodge 2. extremer log grip 56 Jen Wong CLEAR 44.0 seconds left 57 Ryan Stratis CLEAR 34.0 seconds left 58 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 31.0 seconds left 59 Chris Evangelou 2. extremer log grip 60 Kane Kosugi 2. extremer log grip 61 Shane Kosugi 2. extremer log grip 62 Sho Kosugi 2. extremer log grip 63 Ben Cossey 2. extremer log grip 64 Lee Cossey 2. extremer log grip 65 Tom O Halloran 2. extremer log grip 66 Andrea Hah 2. extremer log grip 67 Lori Christiansen 1. septuple steps 68 Leona Suzuki CLEAR 56.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 69 Asami Abe 2. extremer log grip 70 Selena Laniel 2. extremer log grip 71 Kazuya Miyajima 5. shapeshift turn 72 Waka Ayakura 6. banana split 73 Paul Quark 8. cross spin 74 Nami Ichinohe 9. fallout 75 Flip Rodriguez 10. giant ring 76 Jonny Urzsuly 10. giant ring 77 Aya Hirayama 9. fallout 78 Neil Craver 10. giant ring 79 Hanako Yamaoka 5. shapeshift turn 80 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 3. tropical blunderland 81 Tadashi Okuhira 3. tropical blunderland 82 Takashi Yo 3. tropical blunderland 83 Sam Goodall 3. tropical blunderland 84 Taiga Hoshikawa CLEAR 8.0 seconds left 85 Betsy Burnett 2. extremer log grip 86 Martin Hield with 1 leg 1. septuple steps. foot skimmed the water on 5th step 87 Rie Komiya CLEAR 5.0 seconds left 88 Colin Bell 2. extremer log grip 89 Levi Meeuwenberg 2. extremer log grip 90 Sayaka Asami 2. extremer log grip 91 Brian Orosco 3. tropical blunderland 92 Makoto Nagano 2. extremer log grip 93 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor 2. extremer log grip 94 Nicole Hibbert 2. extremer log grip 95 Owen Drew 2. extremer log grip 96 Kim Magnus 4. jeep run 97 Ali Hay CLEAR 26.0 seconds left 98 Deren Perez CLEAR 23.0 seconds left 99 Timothy Shieff 2. extremer log grip 100 Hiroyo Shimada 2. extremer log grip. 1st time she has failed before the 3rd obstacle of Stage 1 100 attempts 12 clears Stage 2 60 seconds 1 silk slider in Stage 1 2 back ladder the idea from Leif Sundbergs salmon ladder trick rungs 3 swing playground modified version of the swing bridge from Ninja Warrior 1 4 butterfly wall Ninja Warrior version 5 spin fly modified metal spin chain circle is right at the beginning and have to jump 3m 6 wall lift kai 10k 20k 30k 40k 50k Competitors 8 Yuuta Kajiwara Kong 1. silk slider. feet skimmed the water on landing float 42 Maiko Sato CLEAR 31.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 48 Brian Arnold 2. back ladder. fell on 5th rung 49 Maggi Thorne 1. silk slider. slipped off the landing float 56 Jen Wong CLEAR 29.0 seconds left 57 Ryan Stratis 3. swing playground 58 Ayako Miyake 3. swing playground 68 Leona Suzuki 4. butterfly wall 84 Taiga Hoshikawa 4. butterfly wall 87 Rie Komiya CLEAR 26.5 seconds left 97 Ali Hay 1. silk slider 98 Deren Perez 1. silk slider. feet skimmed water on landing float 12 attempts 3 clears Stage 3. 155 seconds .Note that for just about the 2nd or 3rd time it is an all female Stage 3 1 spin dino from cupcake and dino with cycle road wheels and headband is a cliffhanger 2 tilting cliffhanger tilting ledges 3 a staircase of drums sets of drums modified drum hopper kai and drum hopper in general 4 dome domino hill dominos that are rounded at the top 5 hard flying bar modified SASUKE 25-26 flying bar holds are not there making it much harder for the bar to stay on any of the 5 cradles Competitors 42 Maiko Sato 4. dome domino hill. fell on 6th domino 56 Jen Wong 1. spin dino. fell on headband cliffhanger section 87 Rie Komiya 5. hard flying bar. bar slipped off on 3rd cradle 3 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:120m 40 seconds 1 spider climb 50m 2 final stage salmon ladder 50m rungs 3 rope climb 20m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance:Rie Komiya